What Can't Wait
by ForeverLeyton
Summary: One shot.  Callie has news she can't wait to share with Arizona.  Spoiler free!


**Title: What Can't Wait**

** Rating: PG-13**

** Summary: One shot. Callie has news she can't wait to share with Arizona. Spoiler free!**

** Standard disclaimer: Still not mine. I'm just playing pretend.**

**A note about spoilers: I'm not spoiler free. The first draft of this story wasn't either. A story by a_windsor reminded me that the baby's name is actually a spoiler and I didn't want to accidently ruin the fun for any of you (brave/strong/impressive) spoiler-free people out there. I don't have time to be super creative and avoid using the name so I simply went back and made up a name. (I figure telling you one****name of millions that isn't Baby Calzona is less of a spoiler than using the actual name.) I chose 'Mia' because it means '**_**mine**_**' in Italian. Once the baby's name is canon, I'll come back and replace the Mias.**

**A/N: Set approx. 2 and half years after their baby is born, this is a one shot that popped into my head as soon as the baby SL began. I decided writing it would be more productive than struggling to through the block I'm facing with the next chapter of **_**Aftermath **_**(which will be posted soonish, I promise). **

**Beta'd fabulously by Roughian, who promised me this fic was good enough to post. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Skipping down the hallway of Sunset Tower, a five-star Los Angeles hotel at 2:30 in the morning, Arizona Robbins hummed gleefully. She stopped in front of her door for a brief booty shake and sang out loud, "Sweet Caroline! (Bum, bum, bum)!"<p>

Her hands flailed wildly above her head and she punctuated each note with a spastic air punch. "Good times never seemed so good (So good, so good)!" Reaching for the knob with her non-dancing hand, she twisted the handle once before walking face-first into the door's solid panel of hard wood. "What the…" Arizona growled, glaring at the door in irritated confusion.

Several seconds of no-blink staring later, Arizona remembered that hotel doors, like all other doors, had locks. "Shit!" She exclaimed and glanced up and down the hallway to make sure no one saw her painful mishap. Realizing most mature adults were asleep at this hour, she giggled behind one hand and dug through her purse for the key with her other. One excited "Yay!" later and the elusive key card was in her hand.

Bracing her feet shoulder-width apart to maintain her rapidly deteriorating balance, she tried to swipe her way into her room (and one step closer to the king-sized bed she so desperately needed). Unfortunately, the key missed the slot entirely, swiping instead between the lock and the doorknob. Try two, and the helpful arrows on the card were pointed in the wrong direction. Try three and…well, she didn't know why the damn thing didn't work that time. Four tries later and the door swung open, slamming into the wall behind it. Beaming with dizzy pride, (she had unlocked a door, after all— all by herself!) she burst through the doorway and promptly exploded with a string of pained curse words.

"Damnit! Dangit! Son of a bitch! Owww!" Arizona scowled at the suitcase she did_ not _remember leaving so close to the door.

Sincerely considering that her right big toe may be broken, she shook her head blindly and flipped her shoes—evil shoes; shoes that will never be worn again—off her feet to hobble into the bathroom. She wanted an aspirin, her toothbrush, her pjs, and bed, in that order. Still jumping on one foot, she yelped out loud as she slid across the tiled floor, a single foot tangled in one of the hotel's standard white towels, somehow thrown carelessly across the bathroom floor. "You are freaking kidding me!" She wheezed, breathlessly grasping the metal towel rack. Grumbling to herself, she muttered, "How the _hell _did that get there? Your wife is rubbing off on you, Robbins."

Arizona cackled at her third person reference and leaned against the shower stall to hold her upright. Eventually the world stopped slipping and sliding before her eyes and the pain in her injured foot leveled to a dull throb. She pushed away from the shower and, flipping on the lights, stared at her reflection in the mirror. Laughing again, she spoke to her image: "What were you thinking? Calliope _told you_ not to drink too much. Shesaid you wouldn't be able to hang with Addison and Naomi." Smirking into the mirror, Arizona mumbled, "What does she know? You're super. Awesome. And Calliope's not here to tell you differently."

Now frowning at her reflection, Arizona fumbled in her pocket for her cell phone. Punching the button for her home number, Arizona's frown grew deeper when her answering machine picked up. Listening to Callie's sexy voice through the phone asking her to 'please, leave a message,' she thought about her wife and daughter, both sleeping soundly in their beds without her. One week away from her family, a business trip that she couldn't avoid, and Arizona's homesickness had reached a distracting level. She wanted home.

At the sound of the beep, Arizona spoke her thoughts out loud. "Calliope, baby, wake up," she sang into the speaker. "I want you. I want you here," Arizona pouted. "I want me you to be here so you can see that you were sooo wrong. I went out with your friends and I am not drunk. Nope. Not drunk. Just wishing you were here so I could…" Arizona trailed off, her dulled senses clicking enough to recognize _those_ thoughts were probably not answering machine friendly. "Well, you know what I wish. One more day, honey. Love you, even though you were wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Sooo wrong."

Satisfied Callie knew how wrong she was, Arizona shut her phone and flicked the lights off. She left the bathroom with her teeth unbrushed, her face unwashed and her pajamas folded neatly on the countertop. A wholly useless bathroom trip but, judging from the way she whistled through the room, the aspirin she forgot to take was the furthest thing from her mind. She tumbled into bed fully clothed and burrowed against the body already snuggled deep under the covers. Sighing as she cuddled against the familiar warmth, Arizona began to pass out, er, drift off, when—

"I told you Addie would kick your ass."

Scrambling out of the bed with a winded screech, Arizona shouted, "Who are you?"

"Gee, love you, too, Hon." Expecting just such a reaction, Callie turned to brace her cheek against her bent arm, the hotel sheet slipping to reveal her naked form, and grinned at her wife, adoring the guppy impression Arizona was currently mastering. "And keep all the yelling down," Callie admonished, covering her yawn with one hand.

"You—Calliope?"  
>"Uh huh," Callie nodded slowly, tapping her chest obviously when Arizona collapsed on the side of the bed and continued to gawk at her. "Who else did you think you were snuggling up to?" Lifting one eyebrow, she continued, "Or has Addison been spending the night in your hotel bed? 'Cause that's…hot. I mean, I'm offended and jealous and blah blah," she admitted with a wave of her hand, "but still…pretty hot."<p>

"Calliope?" Arizona asked again, squinting her eyes rapidly to make sure this wasn't some kind of gin-induced hallucination.

"Yep, still me. How many mojitos did you have babe?"

Screeching again, Arizona leapt on her wife and covered her face with bruising kisses. Speaking against Callie's delighted smile, Arizona cooed, "Hi. Hello. Mmmm. I called you and you're here! I love you. You're here. And I love you. Mmmhmm. Because you're here and—Why are you here? 'Cause I love you?"

Callie snickered, enjoying Arizona's ramble-filled caresses. She grabbed Arizona's hips and used her grip to pull the blonde more fully atop her body. Reaching down to squeeze Arizona's ass through her jeans, she tried to talk around Arizona's sloppy kisses.

"I'm, oh, um, mmm, I'm—" Callie groaned when Arizona a warm tongue down her neck, stopping to bite at her collarbone. "Jesus," Callie blew out a breath and felt her eyes roll back in her head. "I love when you are wasted."

"I'm not wasted," Arizona responded indignantly, pulling back to correct her wife. "I'm…tipsy. Barely."

"Uh huh," Callie agreed solemnly, unbuttoning Arizona's top. "Then how come it took you fifteen minutes to open the door?"

"Everyone knows those key cards are a bitch."

"Hmm, random cursing," Callie smiled, "Another check on the Arizona-Robbins-is-Drunk list."

"Shit."

Callie laughed and Arizona couldn't resist leaning forward to tug her wife's rumbling lower lip between her teeth. Dragging her nails through Callie's hair, Arizona sat up to straddle her thighs and pulled Callie up with her. Burying her head against Callie's bare chest, Arizona said, "You wish I was drunk Calliope. You _know _what I like to do the mostest when I'm drunk."

"The mostest, huh? I do know what you like to do the mostest when you are drunk. _That's _why I'm here."

"Calliope!" Arizona shouted in mock offense. "You left our daughter alone so you could come and get la—Wait, where's Mia?"

Callie ran her hands up Arizona's sides, pulling off the shirt she had unbuttoned and starting on her bra. "Now you remember her, huh?"

"No, really, where is she? Does Mark have her? I thought he had—"

"Arizona," Callie interrupted her tirade. "I have her."

"You have her? Have her where?" Arizona patted the covers, making sure their two and a half year old wasn't buried beneath them.

Callie pointed to the far side of the room where a travel crib was nestled in a dark corner. Following Callie's finger, Arizona's entire body sighed when she saw that their daughter was asleep in the same room. "She's here," Arizona whispered and Callie quivered at the pleasure that always coated Arizona's voice when she spoke of their daughter.

"Of course," Callie responded, smiling at her wife and running a quick hand through her blonde curls.

"I'm going to go look," Arizona whispered so quietly Callie had to struggle to hear her.

"I figured," Callie huffed playfully, watching her wife scuttle off the bed once more.

Arizona turned and glared at Callie, perching her hands on her hips. "Calliope, shhh. You'll wake her up," Arizona whisper-yelled.

"Yes, because she didn't just sleep through the hurricane that is drunk Arizona."

"Tipsy," Arizona corrected automatically, but she was already distracted as she peeked into the crib.

Leaning over to pull the baby's blanket more snuggly across her chest, Arizona cooed, "Hello my sweet baby girl. Hello. I've missed you."

Arizona dipped further into the pack-and-play, far enough that Callie warned her, "Please don't fall in, Arizona."

Ignoring her wife, Arizona whispered against the baby's ear, "I would _totally _pick you up, baby girl, but your Mami will be mad at me."

"I heard that," Callie said. "You're the one who insists she stick to a schedule."

"Yeah, yeah," Arizona muttered, pirouetting (shakily) towards the bed and smiling at Callie. "She's on vacation."

"Uh huh. And she'll still be on vacation tomorrow, when she's awake at 6 am and her Mama's hung over."

Arizona shrugged and crawled up the bed to lie atop her wife once more. "So true," she admitted. Snuggling into Callie's neck, Arizona whispered, "I love vacation."

Callie ran her hands down Arizona's bare back to the edge of her jeans and asked, "You call all your AAP conferences vacation?"

"Hey, Peds can party. Don't be fooled," she yawned.

"Sure they can. Then why did you hang out with _my _friends to have a good time?"

"Mmm. Adds' my friend too."

"Adds?"

"Uh huh," Arizona grinned against Callie's chest. She shivered when Callie's nails scraped up her sides. Already falling asleep, Arizona mumbled, "So glad you're here."

* * *

><p>Arizona woke as the sun peeked above the clouds and groaned loudly when light poured over her eyes. Trying to bury her head in the pillow, she was trapped by Callie's restraining arm. Instead of moving Callie's arm, Arizona shifted to better watch her wife sleep and brushed black curls off Callie's cheek<p>

Attune to the light caresses stroking across her face, Callie blinked her eyes open sluggishly, moaning quietly at the firm kiss Arizona pressed against her lips. "Morning," Callie sighed. "How're you feeling?"

"Like Addison got me drunk."

"Tipsy," Callie corrected, her eyes drifting closed but her mouth curving in a smirk.

"No. This feels like drunk."

"Told ya. Shoulda laid off the mojitos. 'Cause sleeping in your jeans totally sucks."

"It does," Arizona agreed, her jean-clad legs squirming stiffly under the covers. "It wasn't the mojitos. It was the shots of…whatever was in those shots."

Callie opened one eye to stare at Arizona. "You took shots? Plural? You?"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "I think so. It's all a little hazy. I remember Cooper set a shot glass in front of me and you know how I hate to be rude."

"Your manners get you into trouble all the time. Please don't teach our daughter that it's unkind to refuse a gift."

Arizona laughed and shoved Callie's shoulder. When Callie complied and moved onto her back, Arizona rolled over with her, legs dropping to drape over Callie's waist and her head tucked under Callie's chin. She traced idle figures on Callie's arm and asked, "Did you come here to get lucky? Because I know I fell asleep last night."

"Hmm," Callie pretended to consider the question. "I'm pretty sure I'm _gonna _get lucky when I tell you why I'm here."

"Yeah?" Arizona tilted her head up to look at her wife. "Why are you here? The explanation got lost in the excitement last night."

"I'm here because some things can't wait." Callie scooted up on her pillows and pulled Arizona more fully across her lap. "I'm here because Mia and I have some news to tell Mama."

"Yeah? And what news is so important that it couldn't wait," she glanced at the bedside clock, "nine hours till I got home from my peds conference?"

Callie took a deep breath and held it for a minute. She expelled it in a rush, the words dying to escape, but a plaintive 'Mama' interrupted her.

"Oh! She's up!" Arizona wrapped a blanket around her bare chest and pushed herself off the bed. She crouched down to Mia's level, clucking to her daughter through the side of the pack-and-play. Mia knuckled both eyes and blinked at her Mama, scooting closer to the mesh wall when her Mama's face appeared on the other side. Pitifully trying to shake off her slumber, the little girl whimpered, 'Mama,' again.

"Good morning, sweet baby girl. Wanna come snuggle with me and Mami in the big bed?"

Mia nodded against the floor of her bed, reaching out to touch her Mama's face through the mesh.

Arizona rose from her crouch and lifted the baby out of the crib, immediately snuggling the sleepy girl close in a hug. Turning towards the bed she saw Callie tugging on a shirt and watching them both, love adding a sheen of sparkle to her dark eyes.

"She wakes up asking for you every morning," Callie told Arizona, shifting over so her two girls could cuddle into her side. She ran a hand through the still-soft curls of their toddler, smiling when the baby leaned in to her touch. "When you're on call, or this week when you've been gone, she wakes up asking for Mama. Sometimes I think she's disappointed to see me instead."

"Mornings are for me and my baby girl," Arizona stated, burying her face in Mia's neck and breathing in the glorious scent of little girl. Sugar and spice and everything nice. "If Mami didn't want to sleep late all the time she could get more snuggle time, too. Huh, baby girl?"

"Mama," Mia responded but her voice was stronger, indicating she was close to fully awake. She shuffled over Arizona's chest to wrap a strong hand (one that looked small but measured in the 85th percentile, thank you very much) around her Mami's curls. Tugging on her Mami's hair she said, "Seeker?"

Callie laughed and shook her head, "No, not 'seeker' baby girl. _Secret_," she corrected.

Mia nodded firmly and repeated, "Seeker."

"You two are keeping secrets now?" Arizona asked.

"We are," Callie agreed. "We flew to LA because we wanted you in on it too."

"Well." Arizona waited and gestured with her hand when Callie didn't speak. "Spill."

Cupping a hand around their daughter's ear, Callie stage whispered, "Show Mama your shirt."

Mia's eyes brightened at the memory and, cuddling forgotten, arched her back and stuck out her tummy so her Mama could see her new pajamas. In bold blue letters the shirt read, 'Big Sister: It's a full time job."

"You—She's—Calliope?" Arizona turned to her wife, tears already clinging at the corner of her eyes. "You're…You're sure?"

"I'm sure." Callie took Arizona's shaky hand and brought it to her mouth. She pressed a kiss to the center of her palm and savored this moment with her girls. "I'm pregnant," she shuddered out, the words a quiet prayer. "I'm pregnant with your baby," she added, remembering the first time she ever spoke similar words. Her announcement then had been fraught with so much emotion. Excitement and bliss, absolutely, but also fear and shock and so much uncertainty.

For Arizona, Callie knew, those words had brought pain. In that moment, standing in the elevator and begging Callie to give her another chance, Callie's news was a physical blow. One that seared through her skin and lanced her heart. Today, their baby girl, _her _baby girl, was the source of endless joy but Callie wanted desperately to make up for the ache of that first moment. So she repeated, "I'm pregnant with your baby, Arizona."

"You—How do you know? I thought…I thought we had to wait another week. We were going to do the test together."

"We were," Callie nodded and caught her lip between her teeth. "I just…I couldn't wait. I _feel _pregnant, which is crazy, I know. But I felt pregnant. So I took a test and—"

"You know those tests aren't conclusive yet. We only saw Naomi a few weeks ago and—"

"Trust me, I know," Callie interrupted her. "I know they aren't 100% this soon because the first one I took said 'Not Pregnant' in capital letters. Which is a little rude," she noted thoughtfully. "I took a second one and it flashed this minus sign, reminding women in pink and white that not being pregnant is a negative thing."

"Calliope Torres, are you here, in _Los Angeles, _to tell me that you _feel _pregnant?"

"What? No," Callie promised. "No. I mean, yes, I do, but no. I went to see Lucy yesterday. She ran an hCG and, voila," Callie announced, gesturing to her belly. "We're going to have a baby."

"We're going to have a baby," Arizona repeated at a near scream. "Another baby," she amended, pressing an exceedingly gentle kiss against Callie's smiling lips.

Mia's head swiveled between her two moms, understanding only that something big was happening. She scrunched her face into a dramatic pout when she noticed the tears leaking down her Mama's face. But the pout curved to a gap-filled grin when her Mama began to laugh. Smushing the child between them (carefully), Arizona pressed kisses all over Callie's face, the same way she had done in drunken enthusiasm the night before.

"Another baby," Callie nodded, wrapping a hand around Arizona's neck and pulling her close for a proper kiss. They were on the verge of forgetting themselves when Mia squawked loudly to bring their focus back to her.

"Seeker," she announced again, this time holding her Mama's cheeks between her two small hands and laughing with her.

"Secret," Arizona corrected, wrapping her arms around the young girl. "The best secret in the whole wide world."

Mia clapped, not because the news deserved it but because her Mama's tone demanded such fervor. Arizona laughed and clapped along with her daughter. Taking the little girl's hand in her own, Arizona pulled it over until two palms laid flat against Callie's belly. Callie trembled when both girls patted her tummy tenderly, a quiet 'Hello' to the baby that slept inside of her. Arizona leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Callie's stomach, both girls amused when Mia copied her Mama's every move. Whispering against Callie's skin, Arizona's voice caught. "My baby. _Our baby._"

Mia demanded, "_My _baby, Mama."

Laughing, and reaching over to tickle the determined child, Arizona nodded, "Ok. Your baby." Cupping a hand against Callie's cheek while her other hand poked fingers in Mia's ribs, Arizona added, "My family."

* * *

><p>Callie was in Mia's room, unpacking from their impromptu weekend trip to join Mama in Los Angeles, when Arizona stepped through the threshold.<p>

"Mark's a good dad," Arizona announced casually.

Callie dropped the blanket she was folding and turned to stare at her wife. "Excuse me?"

"Mark," Arizona said again, stepping forward to fiddle with Calzona, Mia's beloved, and slightly ragged, bear. "He's a good dad. I'd call him a great dad if he didn't feed her so much sugar and let her stay up late."

Still staring at her wife for a moment, Callie finally tore her gaze away to search around the room. When her eyes traced the ceiling, Arizona asked, "What are you looking for, Calliope?"

"I'm trying to figure out what universe I've stumbled into."

"What—Oh!" Understanding dawned and Arizona walked over to smack her wife's arm. "Shut up."

"Not kidding. You just called Mark, _Mark Sloan_, a good dad." She laid a flat palm against Arizona's forehead and asked, "Are you feeling ok?"

Arizona slapped Callie's arm again. "He's her dad," she defended herself, "I'm glad he's a halfway decent one." Shrugging when Callie only smiled at her, Arizona explained, "I dropped Mia across the hall for dinner and he was…he was so excited to see her. She was only gone for three days but he…he was so excited," she repeated. "And, of course, that girl loves her daddy so the excitement was mutual. It was…nice," Arizona admitted. "Nice to see our little girl wrapped up in the arms of the daddy she adores, even if he's not mydream dad."

"Not your dream," Callie murmured quietly, dropping a protective hand over the shared dream that grew strong in her belly.

"Calliope," Arizona rushed to dampen the fear she heard sparking behind Callie's words. "That's not what I meant," she soothed, wrapping an arm around Callie's waist to pull her in close. Her free hand dropped to cover the one on Callie's stomach. "That's not what I meant at all. You know, _you know_, how much I love that baby girl. She's…she's _mine_," Arizona decided simply. "She's mine and the fulfillment of more dreams for me than I can count. You know that," Arizona chided gently.

"I do. I do know that," Callie admitted, unable to deny the obvious love that her girls shared. "But this baby…" She trailed off, afraid to voice the fears that had haunted her sleep since they decided to try for a second child.

"This baby will be mine, too," Arizona stated firmly. "My statements about Mark have nothing to do with being glad that he's not going to be involved with this child. The opposite, really."

"The opposite?"

Arizona nodded and stepped back, turning to busy her hands with unnecessary tasks because this was about her fears now. "I never expected Mark to be a good dad. I even…I kind of _wanted _him to suck at it, which is probably a terrible thing to say. And I still wish he would make her go to sleep at bedtime or put away her toys at his place or call him 'sir' or—"

"Ok," Callie held up a hand to stop the diatribe. Because this was a song she had heard too many times before. "He's the fun dad, I know. And it blows. But she lives here and not there so maybe he deserves to be the fun parent when he has her. He's also the guy that taught her to tie her shoes and how to whistle." _And why was she defending Mark, _again_, in a conversation that started with Arizona praising him?_

"Exactly," Arizona said because that—the tying shoes and the whistling—was the kind of thing she was worried about. "He makes her happy. Mark. He makes Mia a happy girl."

"He does," Callie agreed cautiously, still unsure where this conversation was headed.

"What if this baby—the new baby—what if sh—it never learns that stuff? This baby won't have a dad," Arizona stated, turning to look at her wife.

"Oh, Arizona," Callie sighed. It was her turn to step forward and wrap the blonde in an embrace. "You've been worrying about this since we went to see Naomi, haven't you? That's why you told Nai you had to be enough for this baby?"

Arizona nodded against Callie's neck and asked, "She-she told you that?"

"She did," Callie nodded, running her hands up and down Arizona's back to soothe. "_You _didn't tell me so I didn't mention it but baby, are you, Mrs. Gold Star Lesbian, really worried that this kid needs a dad to feel happy or loved or safe? To learn how to whistle?"

"I… I… When you put it like that…" Arizona shook her head, trying to find her words.

"How should I put it?" Callie asked gently.

"At first I was worried about Mia. I don't want her to grow up and wonder if this child means more to us, more to _me,_ because it shares my genes. More, because it _doesn't _share Mark's genes."

"Honey—"

"No," Arizona shook her head and pressed a single finger against Callie's lips. "No, I worked that one out all by myself. We may have to have a tough conversation with Mia one day, but that girl is going to be so secure, so sure that I love her. I know I can keep giving that to her, everyday. Forever. She will never doubt that I love her."

"But?" Callie asked, sensing there was more.

"But I can't be Mark Sloan for this child." Her eyes dropped to Callie's stomach and she laid her palm there again, already so deep in love. "I don't want this baby to be jealous when Mia goes for her weekends with Daddy. When Mark has Mia over for the 'Hawks games on a random Sunday afternoon. What if it's a boy? What if it's a boy who wishes he had a dad to throw the football with?"

"You do know I'm a better QB than Mark, right baby?" Callie teased, poking Arizona in the ribs. She was rewarded for her attempt at levity when Arizona's dimples peeked out. "I hope this baby gets these dimples," Callie mused, dipping a fingertip into the shallow dent on Arizona's cheek. "But, seriously, Arizona, this baby, boy or girl, will get everything it needs. And if, one day, _he_ wishes he had a strong male presence to talk…boy stuff with, well, we'll find that for him. Maybe he'll only be 'Uncle Mark' for this baby but that doesn't mean Mark won't be a part of our lives. Or Owen, or Derek, or Karev, for that matter."

"You're right. In my head, I _know _you are right. Who would have guessed that I'd be the one wishing for Mark Sloan's involvement in my child's life? But he makes her happy," Arizona repeated, "and I don't want this child to have one ounce of happiness less than our daughter."

"How can he when he will inherit all that perkiness from his Mama? Plus, you know what this child gets that Mia doesn't have? A big sister." Callie watched as the smile spread slowly across Arizona's lips, tugging at those dimples as the blonde thought about their little girl as a sibling. "When this kid wants to play ball, or talk about…girls or boys or…both," Callie smirked, "he—because now you put the idea in my mind and I'm calling it a he until I know differently. He can go to his big sister. She'll teach him how to whistle and how to charm his moms and, if we've done our job right, she'll teach him to be a gentleman, to be kind, because that's the kind of kid we are raising right now. He can always talk to his big sister."

"Or his Mami," Arizona said, feeling immeasurable relief at her wife's patient understanding. She tucked her hands in Callie's back pockets and added, "She's pretty wise. Plus, I hear she's good with the girls."

"And the boys," Callie reminded her.

"Oh, good. So we're covered."

"Exactly. Besides, do you really want _any _of our children talking to Mark about relationships? We are talking about the manwhore himself. He may be reformed—"

"Barely," Arizona interjected.

"Right. A barely reformed manwhore. I'm hoping none of our children ask him any questions. Ever."

"Me too," Arizona sighed, "obviously. This isn't about needing a man around the house to dispense important advice. It's not even really about a _man_," she said. "It's about Mia having three parents and this baby only getting two."

"We talked about this, Arizona. When we decided to use a donor, we talked about this."

"I know. I know we did. But then I took Mia to Mark's for dinner and she was jabbering away about their plans for next weekend. It made me think, 'What happens to this kid?' When Mia and Mark are spending the weekend together, what does this kid get to do? Mia gets three parents; this baby only gets two. It doesn't seem fair."

"Honey, our children get to grow up in a home where their Mama worries about their happiness _before they are even born_. I'm pretty sure they are going to be just fine. As for this baby, and any others we might have, we'll come up with something for Mark's weekends. Maybe it's a good excuse to make sure this baby gets special Mama and Mami time without his big sis around stealing all the attention. Sometimes he can join Uncle Mark and Mia on their adventures. Eventually he'll have friends and ballgames and soccer practice and Mia will have the same and we'll be juggling more than Mark in our schedule."

"You make me sound silly," Arizona said.

"Not silly. Just…my mom calls it 'borrowing trouble.' If—When our kids, any of our kids, have a problem, we'll fix it. Or we'll try our best. At the very least, we'll talk to them. If this baby misses having a dad or wishes he had a third parent like Mia we will _talk _to him Arizona. And all of us will figure out a way to fix it. Together."

Hugging her wife close, Arizona heard the front door slam and her little girl shout, 'Mama. Mami.' She listened to the girl barrel down the hallway and whispered, "Together. I can't wait."


End file.
